A virtual SIM card enables a communication device (e.g., a smart cell phone) to be switched freely between networks of different operators. For example, unlike a physical SIM card, a virtual SIM card used by a communication device need not be changed, when a user switches the communication device from a network of operator A to another network of operator B.
A user may operate a virtual SIM card on a communication device according to a talk mode that enables use of a single card. When a user enables a virtual SIM card on a communication device, the communication device may configure International Mobile Subscriber Identification Number (IMSI) resource information of the virtual SIM card on a preset physical card slot according to an initiation instruction triggered by the user, and may then perform an accessing operation for allowing the virtual SIM card to access a network based on the IMSI resource information.